The Sanctuary of Evil
"Nos vero Sanctuarium Malum, habebit successores Nostros in tellus Eget Dracoangues" (We, the Sanctuary of Evil, shall succeed in our needs to the Dark Dragonsnakes) -The words from the Sanctuary of Evil The Sanctuary of Evil is the umbrella Secret Society for evil, founded and formed by ten evil organizations (the Warlords; Black Arms; Vandalz; Kingpins; Imperial 69; Ultra Science; Syndrome Invaders; the Order of the Black Dragon; the Brotherhood of Chaos; and Cong-Flicters.) Their goal is world domination by creating Chaos, massacres, blackmailing, terrorisms, and smuggling with drugs and Weapons of Mass Destructions. They're major supporters of the Dark Alliance and W.O.L.F. History The Sanctuary of Evil have been existed from the beginning of the creation from the Void for many millennia. They are dedicated to the Dark Dragonsnakes serving the higher goal and their purpose of evil: the end of times, death and destruction of the free world, and plunging the world into darkness where the Dark Dragonsnakes will rule the universe in their New World Order. Their eternal battle against the Deadly Alliance have also been existed for a very long time, generation after generation and time after time, and balance between Order and Chaos still lingered in the universe. But before that eternal war between good and evil, there was the Sanctuary of Chaos. The Sanctuary of Chaos In the Golden Age of Antichthon, some evil men and women grew tired of peace and prosperity and decided to form an evil Secret Society dedicated to worship the Chaos Gods. When the Twin Gods of Order have been deposed, they carried out their evil deeds by attacking villages, plundering their lands, and looting their goods for the sacrifices. And they even destroyed the statues of the Order Gods and desecrated the temples to further more appeasing to the Chaos God and the God-king of Chaos himself, Draxor. But he wanted more than the First Cataclysm, he wanted the destruction of Antichthon so he can create his own world at his own bidding until the Sanctuary of Chaos was defeated by the First Alliance and their plan of purpose to destroy Antichthon have thwarted as well the defeat of the Chaos Gods. With their greatest failure of all time of their lives, the Sanctuary of Chaos have been disbanded as they were either killed or captured or possibly vanished without a trace following the world was split into two caused by Draxor himself before he was sealed away. The Endless Era of Evil Despite the Sanctuary of Chaos was completely disbanded, many inspired secret societies for evil have spread across the world throughout history. Some were good, some were ill-faded, and some were in between as the cults, a group of conspirators, and syndicates of organized crime. However, they were being defeated, thwarted, and the heroes of ancient times. One of the known heroes of the Secret World is the first descendant of the Hunter Clan and his name was Qenaz Ameniritis who have crushed the conspiracy against Ramses and the third descendant who have saved Cleopatra and Julius Cesar. Then in the Medieval Age and during the time of the Crusades, Sir Frederick Hunter of London who have foiled the occults and Satanists’ evil plot to turn Europe into a living Inferno and then moving forward to the Renaissance Age, Enzio di Cacciatore who have stopped the organized crime spearheaded by the Borgia Family with the help of Leonardo Da Vinci. Time after time, place by place, from Japan to the Caribbean Seas to France to Middle East and back and forth again, the inspired-Sanctuary of Chaos were being hunted by the legendary Hunter Clan until in 1899 CE the Sanctuary of Chaos led by Professor James Moriarty was now officially ended, completely rounded up by Sir James Edward Hunter with the help of well supernatural beings and urban legends including Sherlock Holmes. The Sanctuaries of Chaos are no more and extinguished from existence forever until someone or somebody to their secrets into the unknown… Others theorized that someone within the Sanctuary betrayed their final plot that could start a war in Europe. The Road to Cataclysm In the beginning of the 20th century, the Sanctuary of Chaos was no more and a new and more powerful and well secretly prepared sanctuary known as the Sanctuary of Evil took its place in secret and dedicating to the Dark Dragonsnakes instead of the Chaos Gods. And once they were fully prepared and organized, they waited as they have watched on the world's historical events, from the great wars to Cold War. They have plotted in secrecy while they acted a little bit if they waited for too long. Until that moment in 1963 CE… On November 27, 1963 after the death of President John Fitzgerald Kennedy, the Sanctuary of Evil have stole the American missile from Turkey and remodeled after the Soviet missile and launched from undisclosed location somewhere in Warsaw Pact, planning to ignite the Nuclear War. But instead, the missile was intercepted by a crazed superhero who want to live up for his name but he lost his superhuman powers when he touched it with a strange radiation poisoning but it was a Chaotic essence and struck on the American city of Dash Ville City, Avalon State. Instead of starting Nuclear War, it was a Nuclear Holocaust that killed four million people and destroyed the underground lab that belongs to a company called Universal Vought when the UN investigated. Despite of that setback, it was their first major step of the Cataclysm. Sixteen years later, on January 1979, the Sanctuary of Evil have secretly orchestrated the crisis in Bosque Isle, turning a paradise island nation into a flashpoint of the Cold War and a vital point of their second Nuclear Holocaust. They made a secret deal with the rebel government from Terra and have sold a nuclear weapon that it will fit to the Shagohod G.E.A.R that belongs to one man who have also orchestrated the crisis with only one name, Solidus. Only they have the guts to use a powerful unconventional weapon to destroy the United States unless their demands were met but the United Nations refused to give there demands and the rebel government continues to threaten the world to escalate the crisis. Then, one special agent with an incredible shapeshifting suit have stopped the rebels, killed the general who have ruled the country, and destroyed the Shagohod G.E.A.R, sacrificing his life to save the world and the cost of Terra Island. However, the Sanctuary of Evil does not leaving the evidence behind to the Forces of Justice when they detonated their last remaining nuclear bombs on Libré and Sombra Islands, wiping the country out from existence. This action was worldwide condemnation including the neighboring island nation of El Serpentanos and quarantined the isle republic until the then-country is renormalized on May 2002. Then, the man who orchestrated the two Nuclear Holocausts had been diagnosed with liver cancer and stepped down from his position and then took his secrets to his grave when he died in Venezuela in 1983. No one will ever know of how he had done it. But on 1980 to 1985, the Dark Guild of Chaos have made a deal with the international terrorist organization and the enemy of freedom, A.R.G.O (Anarchy Rectum Grand Organization) and have provided them information on Patriot Battalion, stolen military-grade weaponry and arsenal from the US, and nuclear parts for their warhead. However, they had a competition from the Black Guelph Guild and being pursued by General X, the leader of the Patriot Battalion with mad theory. Fortunately for the Dark Guild, they were unstoppable and uncatchable as they remained non-existed and labeled themselves as “urban myth” and “fairy tales”, costing General X's career for his wild goose chase until that day. On August 20, 1985, a day that never forgotten by all when they have detonated the nuclear warhead, killing 350,000 fighting soldiers on both sides including the leaders and lieutenants of A.R.G.O and American heroes. They also tricked the Black Guelphs, eliminated their other secret organization by framing them with terrorism and branding them as communist terrorists, and silenced their partners to cover their tracks. And then one day, they mysteriously vanished without a trace. Meanwhile, the Sanctuary of Evil went into a makeover. New factions replacing old factions to continue their evil contributions to the Dark Dragonsnakes. They have waited patiently for the right time while they have build their forces at the ready, waiting for the right time to act. Until on December 21, 2012, that time has come when the Deadly Alliance have entered Earth by the Fallen Stars from Antichthon. The Cataclysm On October 2017, the Sanctuary of Evil have launched the biggest attack on the world following the Moscow-Beijing Blackout or the Russo-China Blackout. They have strike down into the hearts of nations from Venezuela where chaos was broken out when the president has been assassinated by the Brotherhood of Chaos, to London where the Order of the Black Dragon have seized the House of Parliament and hold the British government hostage, to Saudi Arabia where they were being threatened by the Ultra Science's doomsday device, and to doomed Pakistan where the Warlords and Cong-Flicters have destroyed the ISI headquarters with a mushroom clouded high-tech explosion and stole their nuclear weapons from the missile bases while turning into the Islamic state into a living nightmarish war-torn nation with the death of the government leaders. Even the global economy was struck by the Cataclysm and the US President have failed to stop them when his family's business was hit hard by the attacks from the Vandalz. It was the greatest global chaos ever and the Sanctuary of Evil have emerged to the public, challenging anyone who dared to stop them from taking over the world in the name of Dark Dragonsnakes until the Deadly Alliance sprung into action to save the world after UCV and MetaCorp sent their genetically-created superheroes and failed to stop the evil organization. However, this was a mere distraction although their actions were unforgivable and their true intention was to create a New World Order by the end of times, the destruction of the free world, and upsetting the balance between that and Order by altering the realities of the universe. On the northern Atlantic Ocean, the final battle took place onboard the cargo ship called the Neptune's Serpents where the Dark Dragonsnakes, Alcardo Lucard Malfidus and Reigal Scaramanga, were preparing their ultimate weapons of mass destruction called the Ragnarok G.E.A.R, a powerful satellite jamming and surveillance system that allow them to watch over the planet's security networks and hijack any and every military particle laser cannon and fire at will. With a stolen cash from President Invictus and his associates and the White House staff members, they had enough money to buy more sophisticated technology of war and chaos as well to their new headquarters just in case when they are defeated which they were as the Deadly Alliance have located them and put an end of their evil scheme once and for all. But this is not the first time that they were defeated by the Dragoons. Although the Cataclysm was over and the world is restored in balance by the Deadly Alliance, the Sanctuary of Evil is still at large and a new war had already begun as the battle between Order and Chaos takes place both Earth and Antichthon. And so thus it was the birth of the Sanctuary of Evil… 'The Ten Sanctuary of Evil' 'The Warlords' Main Article: The Warlords Led by General Fang Wolfgang, the Warlords are the most dangerous military psychotic group of the Evil Sanctuary. Their purpose is to create the militarization haven for terrorists around the world to boost their military domination to the world. 'Black Arms' Main Article: Black Arms Led by Devlon Argasto, the Black Arms are the international arms dealers and themed with Mafiosi style. They sell weapons, drugs and highly dangerous WMDs to their highest bidders, from small local militia and gangs to dictatorship countries for the black markets. They can even hijack military prototypes and assassinate spies and anyone whose involved their secret deal. 'The Vandalz' Main Article: The Vandalz Led by Tim Spiral (Also Known As "Kid Devil"), the Vandalz are the most dangerous criminal group in the world. They vandalizing, looting and destroying everything and killing everyone, including cops and National Guards, without mercy. They even do robbery with blood. 'The Kingpins' Main Article: The Kingpins Led by the Kingpin Leone Cornelius Cappelli, the Kingpins are the hi-tech evil organization and the evil version of 1%. They're biggest black marketeers of the Evil Sanctuary as they causes stock market crashes. 'Imperial 69' Main Article: Imperial 69 Led by the mystic imperialist cult leader, Emperor Shen-Yu, Imperial 69 is the dark mystic imperial cult from Asia and Middle East. They used the dark arts and black magics to boost their cult's influence. 'Ultra Science' Main Article: Ultra Science Led by Professor John Kessler, the Ultra Science is the group of evil geniuses who want to dominate the world by using their doomsday device and dangerous experiments like mutants. 'Syndrome Invaders' Main Article: Syndrome Invaders Led by the Overlord and Emperor Zorgan, the Syndrome Invaders is the most evil group of alien conquerers, warlords and criminals that they're invading every planet of the galaxy. They're the most wanted by the Galactic Alliance. 'The Order of the Black Dragon' Main Article: The Order of the Black Dragon Led by Sirus Malefor the Dark Dragonknight, the Order of the Black Dragon is the evil Secret Society of Antichthon that they're dedicating to the evil dragon named Tiamat. 'The Brotherhood of Chaos' Main Article: The Brotherhood of Chaos Led by LeVay Eidolon, the Brotherhood of Chaos is the demonic cult, occult and supernatural evil Secret Society that they create Global Chaos with mass hysteria. 'Cong-Flicters' Main Article: Cong-Flicters Led by the self-proclaimed Jurassic King, King Khrangistok, the Cong-Flicters are the most dangerous extremist group and mulit-national insurgence of the Secret World. They do also the old fashion ways like car-bombing, suicide attacks and radical attacks on governments. Category:Database Category:Secret Society Category:DA Villains Category:The Sanctuary of Evil